2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing line release and more specifically to a safety fishing line release which positively retains a fishing line if the frictional contact between the frictional pads and the fishing line is broken.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
A fishing line release allows a lure to be fished at a predetermined depth by allowing a weight to be added to the system. The fishing line release is clipped to the fishing line at a predetermined length from the lure. A weight is attached to the fishing line release, which causes the lure on the line to seek a predetermined depth.
A fishing line release also is utilized with side trolling boards. The side trolling board allows at least one fishing line to be fished a predetermined distance from a trolling boat. The side trolling board tracks and pulls parallel to the side of the boat at the predetermined distance. The side trolling board includes a fishing line release. The fishing line release is clipped to the fishing line to position the side trolling board at a predetermined distance from the side of the boat, and a lure is positioned a predetermined distance from the side trolling board. The fishing line release is also used with outriggers and downriggers.
Most fishing line releases have a pair of spring loaded pincers which retain the fishing line by friction between two parallel pads. There are several patented designs of fishing line releases which utilize parallel pads to retain the fishing line, these include U.S. Pat Nos. 4,68,933, 4,825,585, and 5,163,246. The drawback to these designs is that the fishing line will often slip out of the parallel pads while fishing. This will result in the loss of the fishing line release and weight. The fishing line release will also be lost when the lure is struck by a fish. If a side trolling board, outrigger, or downrigger are used, the loss will be the fishing line release and a piece of expensive equipment that the fishing line release is attached to. The probability of loss has become especially acute with the advent of super-thin lines such as kelvar which are especially slippery and more difficult to retain by the parallel pads of a fishing line release.
To overcome the problems associated with the detachment of a fishing line from a fishing line release, many manufacturers have resorted to using heavy spring force to keep the fishing line release clipped to the fishing line. The drawback to this strategy is that the fishing line release will damage the fishing line. The fishing line release with heavy spring force will also require another tool just to open thereof.
Another drawback to the prior art fishing line releases is a lack of spring adjustment. It is sometimes necessary to adjust the amount of force applied to the fishing line through the parallel pads. This is especially critical when the fishing line release is used with a trolling board, downrigger, or outrigger.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a safety fishing line release which allows adjustment of the force applied by the parallel pads, has a safety feature that positively retains a fishing line between parallel pads, will not damage fishing lines, allows the use of heavier lures, and does not allow the loss of valuable equipment, unlike the prior art fishing line releases.